Cody Fairbrother's Story
This is how Cody's story goes in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. see Cody asleep with Zig from Zig and Sharko Zig (Zig and Sharko): up What happened? How did I have the ability to talk? Cody? Wake up please. does Cody Fairbrother: Morning. Where are we, Zig? Zig (Zig and Sharko): I don't know. Unknown voice: Stay asleep. Cody Fairbrother: Huh? Who's there!? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Who said that? Unknown voice: You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark. Zig (Zig and Sharko): Between... what? Cody Cody? You think a yellow bot was with us? Cody Fairbrother: Bumblebee and Optimus! Where are they?! Zig? Could you figure out what happened? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Yeah. Together, we closed the door to darkness. After that.... Unknown voice: You came drifting here with a friend. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or... maybe you were close to it. Zig (Zig and Sharko): laughs Is it that Cody relay in darkness? Cody Fairbrother: Is it that I'm a some kind of demon? Unknown voice: Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But... card appears before Cody and Zig Zig (Zig and Sharko): Whoa. Cody Fairbrother: What is this thing? Unknown voice: It is the door to the truth. Take it and both your sleeps ends, as you take the first step towards the truth. But know this: the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no returning to the security of sleep. Cody Fairbrother: Should I, Zig? Zig (Zig and Sharko): Yes. I'm with you all the way. grabs the card Cody Fairbrother: It's a pretty boing place to take a nap. Unknown voice: That was very well said, Cody. and Cody gets transported to Castle Oblivion's Basement Zig (Zig and Sharko): Bernie is with us too, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: A door to the truth, huh? nods He use the Card and they're in Hollow Bastion Cody: That's Hollow Bastion! Unknown Voice: What you and Zig see is not real. It is a world of your memory. Zig: And you think this is a memory? Cody: Is that not real? Unknown Voice: The things you remember from your time at Kaos' castle became a card, and that card made this world. You two have seen it before, haven't you? Cody: Yes. What will Zig and I learn? Will we meet any people? Unknown Voice: You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinary. Cody: What does it mean? Then they didn't heard the Voice Zig: Hey! He's asking you a question! Still nothing Cody: Let it go, Zig. But it had better be you I run across next. Voice. They went off and they're in a Room Zig: Everything is like you remember it, Cody. Unknown Voice: It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories... Cody: You again. Sorry, but these memories couldn't do without. Kaos gave me this room. Unknown Voice: So he did. And you lived here. Tempted by the darkness he offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything... At least they gave you a nice room. Cody: Stop talking to us! They left and they're in the Hallway Cody: Zig: Voice! I know you're watching. Well, explain this to us! Where are the people from Cody's memory!? Unknown Voice: Do you want to see them? Cody: Yes! Unknown Voice: Cody: But, I cast that aside, too! Unknown Voice: Zig: You're wrong! Cody cast away the darkness! Unknown Voice: Ha ha ha... Did he really, now? They left and they saw Kaos Zig: Kaos?! Kaos: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan